Two worlds connected by a guardian angel
by TheModifiedKid
Summary: Kendal is your normal teenager who doesn't lead the happiest life but one day when she finally decides to end it all instead of going to heaven or hell she's somehow transported to the supernatural universe? She's something called "a guardian angel's soul mate" and now everything/everyone is out to get her?Warning this story doesn't become supernatural related until chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do however own my original character of which there are a few. This is the story of a young girl who after attempting suicide is brought to a different universe. The world of Supernatural. Why she's there or how she isn't dead she doesn't know. But her life is about to get a whole lot more supernatural then she ever imagined! (Warning: Supernatural characters only appear in chapter 2. Chapter one is mostly just background about the main character. Enjoy!)

The cold of the hardwood floor stung at my feet as I ran down the stairs with tears filling my eyes. Me and my mother had never had a very good relationship but since my little brother started his "teenage rebellion phase", she seemed to scream at me even more than usual. It was as if every little thing I did wrong was the end of the world and even if my little brother did something wrong she would somehow find a way to pin it on me and use it as just another excuse to yell at me. I threw myself on my bed and looked up at the photo on the wall. A young man with reddish brown hair and a cute yet dorky smile looked down at me and just the thought of him made the tears seem to slowly fade away.

"Annie why'd you have to leave me here all alone? I don't know how much longer I can handle this stupid world without you." The tears began to well in my eyes as I looked at the photo and as they fell I smiled remembering him and all the times he had talked me off the ledge. Anthony hadn't been perfect, seeing as how no person can be, but to me he was the very definition of perfection. I stared at the photo and I could almost hear his voice in my ear whispering "its ok sweetie, I love you, and I know you can make it through this." Tears fell and began to soak into the pillow I was grasping with both arms. I laid there for what seemed like hours simply weeping until I hazily drifted off to sleep. The next day I was woken by the sound of my mother screaming upstairs. I lifted my upper body and looked at the clock on my desk which sat at the foot of my bed.

"Dude, its 6am what the hell is she yelling about this early in the morning?" I yawned as I lazily lifted my hands and rubbed at my eyes. I swung my legs off the bed and propelled myself up almost falling over the big white dog who was sleeping on the floor.

"That's strange, why are you on the floor Rox?" The boxer lifted her head and looked at me completely uninterested and half asleep, I leaned over and patted the bed with one hand, Roxy slowly stood up, jumped on the bed, and within seconds was curled up and soundly sleeping as I had found her on the floor.

"Silly mutt." I said petting her on the head before making my way upstairs to see what all the commotion was about. I reached the top of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to the sound of breaking glass.

"What's going on?" I asked turning the corner and walking through the doorway.

"You damn ungrateful..!" She screamed cutting herself off to throw another dish into the sink causing it to shatter violently. I looked at her slightly, frightened, but more confused.

"What?" She looked at me and the look on her face made me realize I should have never opened my mouth.

"I work my ass off every day for you damn kids! I do everything for you and this is what I get hunh?! You can't even do the fucking dishes when I ask you to!?" She threw open the dishwasher so hard I was sure the door would break off.

"The fucking dishwasher wasn't even put through! It's one fucking button! Why can't you do anything right!? Jesus Christ! Now I'm gonna be late for work because you kids are so damn lazy and ungrateful!" She slammed the dishwasher closed and stomped out of the kitchen grabbing her bags and slamming the front door as she left for work. I stood there in silence staring at the sink full of broken glass. I walked over slowly, quietly, and began to pick the glass out of the sink and carry it over to the garbage can. As I was forming a pile of glass in my hand I noticed tears falling silently from my eyes and my vision began to blur.

"I know I'm a useless and unwanted daughter but do you really need to remind me every single day?" I closed my hand around the shards of dirty broken glass and blood began to drip slowly into the sink. I looked down at the fuzzy image of my bloody hand and dropped the glass instantly. I was trying so hard to get better. So damn hard but she just made it so much more difficult for me to get better. I dropped to my knees and looked up at the ceiling.

"Annie...please...I can't do this anymore. I know that I told you I'd live on for the both of us but it's just so hard." I looked at the deep gash in my hand and as I stared at it I heard a door open at the end of the hall. I quickly wiped away my tears, rose to my feet, and shoved my cut hand into the pocket of my pajama pants as my little brother walked into the kitchen poking his head around the corner cautiously.

"Patrick its ok, she's gone." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing out the milk for his morning cereal.

"Did you hear?" He shook his head

"Not really, I heard her yelling but I didn't hear what about." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Patrick, last night was your night to do the dishes and you left them there again. You need to stop this because when you don't do your work I'm the one who gets yelled at." He looked at me and frowned.

"Sorry." He walked across the kitchen to get his cereal but stopped at the sink looking in at the broken glass and splatters of blood.

"Did she attack you or something?" He asked with worry seeping into his voice.

"No bud it's ok. She was just in a bad mood from being late for work and she threw some plates in the sink. I just cut my hand a little picking up the glass but I'm totally fine." He nodded his head and after preparing it took his cereal into his room to eat. It was a Sunday morning and we were the only ones home so I left him be as I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. After throwing out all the broken glass and doing up all the dishes I walked into the bathroom and started running a hot shower. I quickly undressed and stood in the shower letting the water run over my whole body. I looked down at myself and it made me sad. I looked at the little purple scars on my arms and legs and the new cut on my hand.

"It had to be my right hand didn't it? Man this is gunna be a bitch to heal." I sighed heavily and lowered myself to sit letting the water run over my head. The pain of getting cuts never bothered me but the healing was never something I really enjoyed. Now let me tell you not once have I ever lifted a razor to my skin- but with that said there are an infinite amount of other ways to hurt yourself that are way easier to make excuses for and they all work the same. After 10 minutes of sitting in the hot water I lifted myself to my feet, turned the shower off and walked downstairs gripping my towel and shivering in the cold. Winter is always bad but Canadian winter is the worst. The cold sticks to you like chewing gum in a toddler's hair and it's never comfortable to shiver until it hurts. I pulled on an old pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baggy sweat shirt that had my university logo on it. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. The left side of my hair was cut super short and it was a light brown color and the right side was longer about shoulder length and died green, blue, purple, pink, and red, in that order circling my head until it hit the short brown hair and cut off. All of it was thick with water and waved in every direction. I blow-dried and straightened it and after that I put on my makeup and looked back into the mirror staring at myself. I had decided that today would be the day. Today was the day that I joined Anthony. I looked at the photo on the wall and I whispered a soft "I'm sorry." Before kissing Roxy on the head and walking back up the stairs. I walked over to my little brother's room and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" I heard a sigh and a minute later Patrick opened the door and poked his head out of the door.

"What do you want?" The words caught in my throat as I fought back tears. Since Anthony had passed a big reason why I stayed was to look after my little brother and although he was bratty and super ungrateful about everything I still felt like it was my job to look after him.

"I'm leaving..." I chocked the words out and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Ok?...bye." He went to close the door but I caught it with my hand and kept it from closing. He looked down at my hand then back at me.

"You want something else?" He said his voice laced with curiosity but more than that dripping with pure annoyance.

"Umm no just...wanted to tell you that I love you." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow once again.

"Umm...ok...weirdo. Love you too. See you later." He said closing his door and going back to whatever game I had obviously interrupted. I fought back the tears as I walked out the front door and ran down the road to the path that led to the bridge. I couldn't count how many times I had walked this path with friends and family alike. When I was a kid my whole family use to walk our dogs down on this path and laugh and play around. Those were good times but it hadn't been like that in over 10 years. My father pretty much only worked and slept these days and my mom, well as I got older I think she almost started to hate me more and more. Eventually I had started smoking pot with my friends and every memory I had of this path from the last 5 years was us just walking down here to smoke up. Anthony always hated the thought of me doing drugs so to please him most of the time I would just pretend that I didn't, but I think he still knew. I reached into the pocked of my jeans and pulled out a thin joint putting one end to my lips and lighting the other end with a small blue lighter that had the name "Blaze" written on it with black sharpie. I looked at the writing and laughed thinking about the day I got really stoned and took pity on my poor nameless lighter deciding it was only right to give him a proper name of his own, and what name is more fitting for a lighter than Blaze right?

I walked the path slowly puffing away at the joint as I got closer and closer to the bridge. It was decently warm for a winter day but the cold still nipped at the glass earrings I was wearing as well as every piece of metal I had sticking out of my face. Although I'm terrified of needles I never really felt comfortable in my own skin so at an early age I discovered that getting piercings and tattoos gave me that tiniest bit of love for at least little parts of myself. My eye brow, septum, and left nostril were each stinging slightly from the cold metal but it didn't bother me too much since I was pretty use to it by now. I reached the bridge and walked about half way across before stopping and leaning over the side looking at the frozen mud water beneath me. I had heard stories of people dying in this river, most of them were accidents, you know how it is. Stupid kids decide to play just a little too close to the thick sticky mud and they can't get back out. If you get stuck in this river you're as good as gone. I pull my phone out from my pocket and look at the picture of Anthony smiling up at me from my screen. I bring the phone up to my lips and kiss his picture.

"I'm coming old man." Instead of calling each other baby or some other pet names me and Anthony use to have this ongoing joke where I would call him old man and he would always call me his little kid. These were the good memories of our time together and it made me smile looking up at the sky. I placed the phone down on the ground after sending out a group message to a bunch of my friends that read simply "I love you all, and I always will. Thank you for making my life as good as it could be. 3". I grabbed ahold of the short brick barrier between the edge of the bridge and the deep drop into the river slowly hoisting myself up until I was sitting on it. I looked up at the sky and smiled before closing my eyes focusing solely on the image of Anthony before allowing myself to fall forward and soar through the air to meet him. As soon as I was falling through the open air I had to put a lot of effort into keeping my eyes closed as the wind knocked the air out of my lungs. I put my arms out and when I expected to hit the water and be done with this life I instead found myself stumbling into a strange room that I'd never been in before. My eyes shot open and in front of me stood three men who looked just as shocked as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room and it hit me pretty quickly where I was.

"The fuck...seriously my heaven is to be a character on supernatural? How fucking lame am I." Dean a handsome green eyed man quickly grabbed a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at me before looked over at his ridiculously tall brother and cocking an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Sam, his brother, raised his shoulders.

"You know as much as me." Dean took a step closer to me keeping the gun on me at all times and I shot my hands up in front of me as a sign of surrender and a kind of "please don't shoot me" gesture.

"Who or what are you?" Just as I opened my mouth to answer him Castiel walked into the room from somewhere behind me.

"I brought her here." Dean moved his eyes to Castiel without lowering the gun he had pointed at me.

"What the hell Cas. You don't show your feathery ass around here for a week then one day you just show up with some kid?"

"Hey I'm not a kid thank you very much!" I said in my defense but quickly took a step back when Dean looked at me with an angry expression.

"Ok Cas, so why'd you bring her here?" I looked behind me at Castiel.

"Wait...you mean I'm not dead?" Sam and Dean both looked at me, confusion clouding all of their features.

"Why would you think you're dead?" He hadn't spoken until now but a burly old man in a baseball cap took a step forward and looked at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"Well..." I trailed off not fully able to admit to them what had happened.

"She attempted to jump off a bridge."

"Cas!" I turned around and shot him an angry look but he simply returned it with a look of confusion.

"What? This is the truth. And I am sorry but I made a promise to your guardian angel that I would look after you so I could not allow you to die." Now I was the one who was confused.

"My guardian angel? Sorry, but I think you saved the wrong girl. The life I've lived I can pretty much tell you for a fact that I don't have some angel watching out for me." Cas lowered his head and the corners of his mouth turned down in a sad expression.

"No, sadly, not anymore." It seemed as if Dean had had enough of this not telling him anything because he took a few steps closer and talked to Cas in a much less hostile tone.

"Ok, so the kids clean, but seriously Cas what's going on here?" I looked at Cas curious myself about what exactly was going on. Cas looked at me then around at the rest of the room and it seemed as though he was trying to think of the best way to phrase it. Eventually he decided that it would be easier to give us all a thorough explanation of exactly what was going on. As we all walked into the living room of the rundown old house we sat down, me on a chair at the right of the room and everyone else was either standing or sitting at the opposite side.

"Well let's start with this, what's your name kid?" Dean looked at me curiously putting away his gun.

"Umm, my name's Kenny." Castiel looked at me curiously

"You know you don't need to lie, you are among friends."

"What are you talking about? That's my name."

"No it is not. Kendall, I know everything about you. I was entrusted you by your guardian angel so I have been watching over you." I laughed a little and said under my breath

"Yea, and you've been doing a bang up job of that." Dean looked at me then at Cas then back at me.

"Ok, so Kenny it is. Cas, what's she doing here?" Cas thought a moment and then answered.

"Do you remember when Balthazar pushed you through that window and you were sent to a universe where your lives are a television program?"

"Oh right the one where Sammy was banging fake Ruby." Dean laughed but Sam didn't seem to find it overly comical.

"Yes, well that is the world that she is from. In her world things such as demons and vampires and all of those creature do not exist but angels exist in every dimension in different forms. In her dimension they do not have angels like me, heavenly servant of the lord, but they do have guardians whose sole purpose in life is to protect their charge. You're guardian angel was a friend of mine. His name was-" I cut him off.

"It was Annie wasn't it?" He nodded his head.

"Yes, Anthony was a special angel. The two of you had a bond that very rarely happens between angels and mortals. You are the soulmate of a guardian angel and that makes you a very powerful creature." I placed my head in my hands trying to sort all of this out. "Ok wait... So I'm to believe that one: My dead boyfriend was an angel. Two: I was his soul mate. And three: You transported me to another dimension were the show supernatural is...well...not a show? Does that about sum it up?" Castiel looked at me and smiled obviously missing the sarcasm in my voice.

"That's precisely it! And here I never imagined you would take it so well." Dean smacked him in the back of the head.

"Look at her you feather head. No part of her is 'taking this well'." I rolled my eyes standing up from the sofa and patting my cheeks with my hands before making them into fists by my sides.

"Ok, yea...I can handle this. So what makes me such a 'powerful creature'? And also, you really gotta call me a creature? Why not powerful person? At least that sounds good." Sam laughed and came to stand beside me. Standing at only 5'4 I felt about 2 feet tall standing next to this giant of a man.

"Man you're bigger than I thought you'd be" I said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well at least she's a cute kid." Bobby said from across the room. I stuck my tongue out at him in a mocking silly way and everyone chuckled except Castiel. I was getting the feeling that just like he was in the show, most jokes were gunna go right over his head.

"Well if creatures which consume human blood consume your blood it gives them the power to kill angels." Everyone in the room went completely silence and straight faced.

"You knew this and you brought me to the one dimension where all of these creatures are actually a thing!? In what way did that seem like a good idea Cas!?" I fell back on the couch with a plunk and rolled my eyes.

"So, do all these creatures know this? Do they even know that guardian angel soul mates exist?" Castiel looked at me then quickly looked to the floor.

"I do not know."

"Wow Cas, you're a super help." I said mockingly joyful while rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry Kenny we'll keep you safe." Sam was still standing next to the sofa I was sitting on and he looked down at me with a smile.

"Thanks Sam but...I think for now I just need to sleep and let everything sink in."

"But Kendal did you not just wake a few hours ago?" Castiel meant well but I quickly shot him a look that made him understand he better shut up before I hit him. I stood up and Bobby showed me to a room at the end of a short hallway, I walked in and fell on the bed. I wasn't so much tired as overwhelmed by crazy information. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling until I heard a knock at the door a few hours later.

"Come in." I said not taking my eyes off the spot on the ceiling I had been staring at the whole time. Dean opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey kid we're going out to eat, you wanna come with? You're probably hungry aint cha?" I raised the top half of my body leaning back on my hands.

"You know, just because Cas brought me here doesn't mean you need to force yourself to be nice to me. I mean...he told you what I did before I got here. I know I'm kind of a freak and trust me my mother has made sure I'm more than aware of all of my flaws so...yea..." Dean opened the door fully and looked at me curiously.

"Kenny, you understand that we kill monsters for a living right? You don't get much more freak than that. We don't judge you. Whatever you did before you got here aint none of our business so why don't you just let us judge you by what we see from now on." I looked at him expecting some kind of a catch but it never came. I threw my legs off the edge of the bed and stood up stretching out my arms.

"Alright but I'm warning you now, don't you fall in love with me because I ship Destiel and I won't have you sinking my ship right before my eyes." I walked past him and he looked at me as if I had three heads.

"What the hell's a Destiel?" I laughed as I walked out the door to meet the others. My life may be in danger here but hey. I could already tell that my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading what I've written so far x3 I hope you guys are enjoying it! Don't forget to leave me comments and I'll love you fiveever ^-^

As we walked into the old empty diner at the end of the road we picked a seat in the back corner and within minutes the waitress was standing next to our table wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good mornin darlins. What can I get cha?" She spoke with a large smile and her long blonde hair, which was tied into pig tales on either side of her head, bounced around as she spoke energetically. I picked up the menu that was sitting in front of me and looked it over quickly.

"umm...Cas, when you kinda shoved me over here I left my wallet, phone, and all my cloths at home." I said looking down at the table. I had only been here a few hours and I felt as if I was already being a burden to everyone. Dean looked up at the waitress and smiled.

"Can you just give us another few minutes?" The young woman, probably in her mid to late twenties, turned around on her heals and leaned her head back winking at dean.

"Sure thing sugar." As she left I sank down in my seat worried about what he might want to say. Were they going to get rid of me already?

"You know, Cas threw you here so you're our responsibility. You don't have to worry about money because we have as much as we need so we can buy you all new stuff later. For now just pick whatever you want to eat and we'll go from there." I smiled at him and nodded but the guilt washed over me like a tittle wave. I looked over at Cas who simply looked back at me with a clueless smile. I put my head down looking at the menu in front of me as Dean waved down the waitress once again who was more than eager to come and serve him. Dean ordered eggs with bacon and extra bacon, as I expected, and Sam ordered pancakes with strawberry syrup. Next was Bobby who opted for just coffee and then Castiel who insisted that the waitress bring him a hamburger which made me laugh.

"Cas it's only 11am, most places are on breakfast only until at least noon." Cas looked at the waitress with sad eyes and she instantly replied that she would make it happen just for him.

"And what'll it be for you sweetie pie?" The woman said looking down at me with a kind smile.

"Oh...umm…I'm not sure…Pancakes I guess. With butter and maple syrup and a small glass of orange juice." The waitress nodded her head and turned on her toes towards the kitchen.

"So Castiel, what are we supposed to do about this? We can't very well take her hunting, especially if every flesh eating baddy is out for 'er blood. You should just send her back home ya idjit."

"No!" The word flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. I threw my hands over my mouth.

"I mean…look you guys can drop me off anywhere, I can make it on my own just…just don't send me back to that place. Please!" I looked around the table and stopped at Sam pleadingly and he seemed to show compassion.

"Why don't you want to go- oh" He cut himself off probably remembering what Cas told them I had tried to do before getting here. I lowered my eyes at the memory, feeling ashamed.

"Ok well we can't just drop her off on the side of the road. She's still a kid for God's sake." Dean looked down at me with a look that said 'why would you tell us to leave you somewhere idiot'. I opened my mouth to protest but decided that was a bad idea and closed it instantly. As we sat in silence trying to figure out exactly what to do with me the waitress came back with our food. She placed all the food on the table putting mine down last. I looked up at her and said thank you with a big childish smile and she stared at me eyes wide. I looked up at her confused and she leaned in closer to me so that we were almost nose to nose.

"Well my dear you just have the most gorgeous eyes I think I've ever seen." I looked at her and smiled giggling.

"Thank you. When I was a kid I use to call them my 'moon eyes' because they chance colors." She giggled poking my nose with her finger.

"Well aint that just the cutest thing. Do they change colors often?"

"Yea, the only things that ever stay the same are the dark blue ring around them and the golden specs. Although as I got older the color changed less and less and now they only change slightly every once in a while. They could be dark blue, then light blue, then a blueish green. Ya know." The waitress giggled again and straightened herself patting at her apron.

"Well I best be getting back to work, you enjoy you're flapjacks cutie pie." I nodded and waved as she walked back into the kitchen. When I turned to look back at the table it seemed that everyone had stopped to look at me.

"…What…?" Cas took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes.

"So it's true…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence and I looked at him with confusion all over my face.

"Umm…what's true?" Dean shoveled a fork full of eggs into his mouth and then cleared his throat to answer.

"While you were resting Bobby started to look around for anything that might have to do with 'guardian angel soul mates'. Wasn't able to find much but one thing that we found was that apparently you can always tell one apart from a human because of certain tells in their eyes. The lore didn't specify what they were though. So Cas I take it changing colors is one of those tells?" Cas shook his head.

"Actually it's the colors that don't change." Dean looked at him confused.

"So they are supposed to have dark blue and gold eyes?"

"No, their eyes are made to match with their mate. Kenda- I mean 'Kenny' do you remember what color Anthony's eyes were?" I thought back but it was difficult. Annie had died five years ago so the color of his eyes wasn't exactly one of the things that stayed in my mind.

"Blue as far as I can remember. Why? Wait are you saying that the dark blue ring around my eyes…" Castiel nodded his head.

"And the gold specs?" Sam asked.

"The color of his wings."

I pushed down on a pancake with my fork and cut of a little piece bringing it up to my lips.

"Well then…" I trailed off just thinking about this new information about myself.

"Well my eyes are the one part about myself that I've always loved so I guess it makes sense that they technically be that way because of somebody else." Sam looked at me and frowned but Dean hit me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Look kid, you've been nothing but down on yourself from the moment you got here. Don't you think it's about time you give it up? We told you we'd look out for you but that's pretty difficult if you don't even think you deserve to be looked after. No-one at the table is innocent trust me so whatever you've done in the past to make you hate yourself so much just forget it and move on. We all forgive you." I looked up at him with wide eyes. I've never had anyone say anything like that to me before. I averted my eyes looking down again.

"Thank you…but... to be honest... a lot less of it is because of something I've done and more about just how I've been raised. I grew up with my mother constantly yelling at me that I was bad, and not good enough, and a pain in the ass and well, you know what they say, if you hear something often enough for long enough you're going to start to believe it..." I raised my eyes again looking over at the only parental like figure at the table. Bobby looked at me and then at Sam and Dean.

"And I thought your dad was bad." I looked up at Cas who was looking down right back at me.

"How often did this happen?"

"Well...it probably started when I was about...5 or 6 so...about 15 years and, at least in the last few years, it's almost every day. I have a really hard time dealing with it sometimes. Sadly today happened to be too much for me to handle...' I trailed off averting my eyes to look at nothing in particular.

"Fuckin human's man." Dean said shaking his head and shoveling another pile of eggs into his mouth followed by a crispy piece of bacon.

"That is extremely bad for one's psyche. Did your mother not know this?" I shook my head almost laughing.

"Oh trust me. She knew she just didn't give a shit. That woman has made me terrified to ever have children because I don't want to be like her! Anthony used to help. I could talk to him when I was upset and he always fixed everything." I smiled thinking back to the memories of my deepest love. I parted my lips and spoke quietly half to them and half to myself.

"Ha, I remember this one time when I was in high school this big older guy came up to me and my friend and threatened to kill us because of something that his little sister told him we did, which we didn't, and I was terrified. I sat down in the office and I just called Annie. He put down what he was doing and just talked on the phone with me until I felt better." Castiel smiled, probably remembering his own found memories with Anthony.

"Yes, that does very much sound like Anthony."

"Ok," Dean spoke his mouth still half full.

"So now that we know your story you need to know that here you're clean. Clean slate we're gunna judge you off what we see so forget about everything your mother may have said to you and focus on not getting yourself killed." I shook my head and cut off another piece of my pancakes.

"I'll do my best!" I flashed a big smile and started really digging into my breakfast as did everyone else. After we had all finished we left and piled into Bobby's old truck which we used to get here and headed back to the house.

"So," Sam said with curiosity in his eyes

"In your world our lives are a t.v show right?" I nodded my head and laughed a little

"And you watch it?" I nodded my head a little more reluctantly. When they were real people it almost made me feel like a stalker that I watched them on t.v all the time.

"So who's your favorite character?" Everyone in the truck seemed to be looking at me except Bobby who was driving but I even noticed him perk up his head to hear the answer.

"Come on guys that's not fair." Dean hit me lightly in the arm.

"Oh, come on kid don't be embraced. Oh while we're on the topic. What the hell is a Destiel and why do you 'ship' it? Where the hell are you shipping it to?" My face turned bright read.

"...Have you ever heard of fanfiction?" Dean and Sam both shuddered.

"Sadly our books also have a lot of fans." I laughed a little remembering when they were tricked into going to the supernatural convention by Becky the 'winsest' shipper.

"Well shipping is when you like two characters together...like...a couple...and Destiel is...umm..." I looked over at Cas then looked up at the roof of the truck.

"I believe it is you and I dean." Castiel spoke up from the back and I nodded my head lightly.

"Cas is just so damn cute it would be perfect" I said so low that I hoped no one would hear.

"Me and Cas hunh? Well it's definitely better than me and Sammy that's for sure! Hey Cas, you grow a real nice set of tatas and I'll go out with you." Cas looked at him confused

"I cannot do that in this vessel, but Dean if you like I could find another ves-"

"Cas it was a joke!" Castiel looked up thinking about this for a moment

"Oh, yes, I suppose that does make sense. Hahaha" It was so much funnier to hear Cas speak face to face. He was like someone from 100 years ago who didn't understand anything about our time at all. And that monotone laugh!

"So that answers one question, but who's your favorite? Like Dean and 'Dr. Sexy'" Sam shuttered and laughed at the same time.

"Well...that's a really hard question to be honest but...I glanced over at Cas again but quickly changed my gaze so that he wouldn't notice.

"It's me isn't it? Of course it is, I must be everyone's favorite. Killin baddies and taken names, s'what I'm all about!" Dean puffed out his chest and I smiled knowing he was trying to pry a little attention off of me.

"Well Dean you are pretty awesome and to be honest...you're pie addiction makes me really happy" I laughed and looked next to me at Sam.

"But Sam, your brains are really awesome too, and you have a huge heart...I mean...you know what I mean." Sam laughed and raised his hand to mess up my hair

"Yea I know what you mean."

"Plus you're like 10 feet tall and I'm sure that must come in handy in a fight." The whole truck began to laugh.

"Ok, well since you're going around the circle sayin what you like about us what about the old man?" Dean said pointing his thumb at Bobby who was driving the truck.

"Man what's not to love about Bobby? I mean come on, for one he does the amount of work in a day that would probably take a group of hunters a month to do. He's kinda like ridiculously awesome at research and stuff and on top of doing all of that for you guys he mans the phones at all hours of the day and on top of that he basically helped to raise you." I stopped out of breath and looked at the huge smile on Bobby's face through the rearview mirror. I turned my head to look at Cas in the back seat sitting quietly but fidgeting like a child who was patiently waiting for something.

"And last but not least, Cas." His head popped up and it was so cute I almost couldn't handle it.

"Well...to be honest...it's really hard to explain why I love Cas so much...everything? No that's cheating...hmmm..." I mumbled quietly almost to myself.

"Well for starters he's adorable."

"Adorable? Like a child? But I am not like a child." Cas argued from the back but Dean quickly shot him down from up front.

"Oh yes you are. You're actually a lot like a child now that I think about it."

"Yup, cute and innocent like a kid but man when you get mad" I fanned myself dramatically with my hand

"Talk about sexy." I laughed but before anyone could say anything else we reached Bobby's place and pilled out of the truck into the house to set up some kind of plan for what we should do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Once again I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Hope you're enjoying the journey! Love you all fiveever! :)

It took only minutes for everyone to be in the house with their noses buried in books to try to sort this out. Looking at them I couldn't help but think of the boys from my university who would sit in the library, for hours, never removing their faces from one book or another. Busily working through word after word and symbol after symbol. I walked through the house and back to the sofa where I had been sitting that morning. I looked on the coffee table in front of me. It held a large stack of books and I slowly sifted through them looking for anything that had to do with anything really. Although I watched the show I was nowhere near prepared to deal with the world in which it took place. As I thumbed through the books I glanced up and watched as all the color drained quickly from Cas's face as he stared down into a dark red text. I stood up quickly dropping numerous word covered pages onto the sofa and walked over placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas...what did you find..." Cas raised his face to mine eyes wide as an owl.

"you can't be here!" I stepped back and blinked at him.

"Ok...Cas YOU brought me here..." He blinked and straightened up still keeping my eyes.

"I brought you here but I didn't know...It turns out that your blood does much much more than I was aware. Not just your blood but all of you." I leaned my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, I need someone who speaks Castiel please?" Sam, Dean, and Bobby all put down their books and quickly made their way to where we were standing.

"Cas, what did you find man?" Dean asked weary that it probably wasn't good.

"Dean...I should have never brought her here. Guardian angel soulmates, they are so much more than I was ever made aware of. I am not even sure that Anthony knew exactly what he was a part of." Dean grabbed the book from Castiel's shaking hands and quickly read through what Castiel was freaking out about. Dean explained that the book stated when God created mankind he also created the soulmates who were destined to find everlasting love with one of his most prized angels. These Beings would be made not only in his image but in the image of his angels as well. These were to be beings of full purity formed by not only the love of humankind but also by the love of the heavenly angels. The one thing God didn't account for was that his perfect humankind did not always treat each other with love and some of the soulmates quickly became corrupted by anger and sadness and blind rage. As God had created these beings to be pure and perfect he hid inside each of them a set of wings so that they could one day join their beloved soulmate in heaven. As the soulmates became corrupted they became angry with God for making them in such a world and they began to use their wings to rise to heaven and slaughter every angel they could find. At that time most of the soulmates were eradicated but some, who were truly beings of purity, were left to live and this is how the soulmates became a rare creature and one whom is extremely powerful. If a demon were to possess a soulmate they could ride them up to heaven and then all the angels as well as the souls would be in grave danger.

"I suppose you can't just send her back and pretend this didn't happen can you Cas?"

"No..." Castiel said eyes staring at the floor.

"I don't even know how she managed to live this long without something realizing that she existed. Now that she has been here I am certain that if we send her back alone she will be killed, or worse." I fell to the floor with my legs a jumbled mess underneath of myself.

"Thank you Cas...You couldn't let me die, so you brought me here to die painfully." I yanked at my legs and brought my knees up to my chin burying my face in the soft blue jean.

"Well...I guess the first thing to do then is to get her an anti-possession mark." If I were a dog you would have been able to see my ears perk up at the mention of this. I raised my eyes looking at dean.

"...tattoo?...you're getting me a tattoo right?" Dean tried to hold back a laugh.

"Seriously kid, we tell you that you're a nuclear weapon and that your life is in danger but at the thought of a tattoo you're suddenly in a good mood again?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"uhh...yea? Dude I don't look forward to dying but hey its gunna happen eventually right? I've kinda learned to live every day as if your gunna off yourself tomorrow so...bad news tends to just bounce off of me." The guys looked at me and Dean's face fell in what half seemed like anger.

"What is with all you fucking teenagers and the suicide!? Do you know what I would do if Sammy just 'off'd himself'!? I'd bring him back to life and kick his fucking ass for being a selfish prick. You telling me you have absolutely no people in the world who would be not ok with you dying?" I raised my eyes to him tears welling in them.

"My dad...and...my little brother...but...other than that..." Tears fell from my eyes " I genuinely don't think anyone would really care. I mean sure they would cry the day they found out I died, maybe put on a little show at some small funeral. But after maybe a month? Life goes on. It's not like I kill monsters and save lives every day. I'm not a good person. I do drugs, I steal, I lie..." I brought my hands up to cover my face

"Uggggggggg..." I reached into my pocked and thumbed over the extra joint and the lighter that remained stuffed there where I had left them.

"Ok, you guys stay here and figure out what to do with me, I'm going for a walk." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kid!" dean tried commanding me to stay but I grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and walked out the door. I walked down the empty road the ends of the jacket sleeves hanging loosely off my short arms. I reached one hand into the pocked of my jeans and pulled out the joint and lighter. I stopped and placed the thin paper wrapped herb between my lips flicking the lighter and lighting the end inhaling one large lung of smoke and signed it out as I continued walking. I reached into the pocket of Dean's jacket while I puffed away at the herb and I found a small flask full of a dark brown liquid.

"Oh Dean." I scoffed before taking a little swing of it, the bitter yet sharp liquid made me cringe.

"Man, I don't know how people can drink this shit straight." I said with a laugh. I looked up at the sky as I walked onward.

"Annie...What am I gunna do..." As I walked further down the road I eventually got to a little town and found a small tattoo parlor. I put my hand back in deans pocked and grabbed the wallet.

"Well he was going to get me one anyway may as well have an excuse for my walk." I walked into the tattoo parlor slightly light headed from the herb and I flagged down the tattoo artist. I drew him a picture of what I wanted and sat down to wait for him to finish the appointment that he was in the middle of.

As I sat I tried to think of somewhere to put the mark and I decided that I would put it on my right foot since I already had a tattoo on my left and I wanted one on the other side anyways. About 20 minutes past with me sitting in the waiting area and then the artist quickly called me and ordered me to sit in the chair.

"Sorry about the wait, we're a small town so this shop runs mostly on walk ins."

"It's not a problem, I don't have anywhere else to be anyways." I smiled and he smiled back at me before going back to gathering the ink and needles to do my piece.

I sat back lifting my foot onto the chair and taking hold of my leg with my arm. I had sat through one foot tattoo already and it hadn't been a fun time so I knew what I was getting into with this one. I closed my eyes as I heard the buzz of the needle and sucked in a sharp breath as it hit my skin. I just kept thinking 'Hey, if Sam and Dean can battle ghost, ghouls, and demons getting all manner of cuts and bruises then I can sit through one lousy tattoo'.

"So what is this symbol anyways?" I looked at the artist and made up the first excuse I could think of.

"It's from a t.v show I'm really into." Hey, technically it wasn't a lie.

"Sure you're not gunna regret this kid?" He asked but even if I had answered yes the tattoo was half done and he didn't stop so I could tell he probably didn't care much.

"Naw, I somehow feel like the show has had a really huge impact on my life. As if one day I was just shoved into a world that I didn't even recognize." The artist stopped for a moment to give me a curious look.

"Well, that's good then." He shrugged his shoulders and finished up the tattoo. He took a blue cloth soaked in a cool liquid and wiped it over my foot, the cold felt amazing and I sighed with relief from the heated pressure. I looked down at the pentagram looking symbol on my foot and smiled. It took up most of my foot and was leaned more towards the outside rather than being set dead center.

"Well, walking may be kinda hard for the next few days due to swelling but the tattoo turned out ok." I thanked the man, paid him in cash and took my leave. I walked out the door and limped down the road until I found a small diner. Although the pain from the tattoo had mostly killed my high as soon as I saw the dinner the munchies set in.

"Well...I could just grab some pie...that way I get to eat it and I can bring some back as an apology for taking off...Dean will never stay made as long as I give him pie." I rolled my eyes as I laughed walking into the diner. I walked over to the counter and took a seat in a tall swivel chair.

"What can I get for you hun?" I short woman with long red hair leaned over the counter smiling.

"Do you have any apple pie?" The woman straitened up thinking to herself.

"Why yes, I believe we do. Would you like some darlin?"

"Could I get 5 slices to go please?"

"Well now you gunna be able to eat all that by yourself lil girl?" The waitress teased.

"No no, I'm meeting up with some other people. Actually I kind of ran away so this is my 'I'm sorry please don't hate me' gift for them." The waitress gave me a soft smile and walked out back to put the pie in a takeout container for me. When she returned she not only held the takeout container but also a plate with a large serving of apple pie topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Before you go eat this, it's on the house. If you ran away I'm sure you had good reason but you should eat up, get some courage, and go back before your friends get too worried about you." I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yes ma'am" The woman giggled and went back to serving other customers while I sat eating my pie. As I shoved a fork full of warm apple pie into my mouth I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and froze. I turned the chair slowly to see who it was and as soon as I saw I was filled with relief and then dreed. Standing before me was none other than the sheriff miss Jody Mills.

"Oh...good day Sheriff...can I help you?" The sheriff took the seat next to me and let out a breath.

"You know you gave those boys a fright taking off like that. They even called me and asked me to find you for them." She looked at the takeout container and raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?"

"No no no you've misunderstood. I swear I'm not taking off! I felt bad for leaving like I did so I bought everyone pie as an apology." I dropped my eyes to the plate in front of me.

"Actually I had gotten mine to go to but the waitress kinda..." I trailed off taking out a piece of pie and handing it to sheriff Mills.

"Here, this is an extra since I got this. You can have it." The sheriff leaned over the counter and grabbed a plate placing the pie on it.

"So who...or what...are you anyways? Those damn boys sent me out to find you but they never told me why they want you or why you took off. So what's up?" I poked at my pie with the silver fork in my hand until she placed a hand over mine.

"Sweetie you can talk to me. Are you ok?" I nodded my head halfheartedly.

"I'm fine but...It's not really my business to discuss what's going on so if you want to leave now I'll let Sam and Dean explain to you what's going on. I'm just the burden who needs to be dealt with." The sheriff looked at me with worry in her eyes, after all, she was a mother once.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out but I wrote the whole thing and my computer got messed up and I lost it all so I had to re-write all of it...so...yea...anyways, same as always I don't own spn or its characters but the story line for this I do own soooo yea. Remember to leave me lots of comments and tell me what you think! Love you fiveever!

"Why do you think you're a burden?" I continued to poke at my pie while the worry grew in her eyes but before I had a chance to answer her question we heard the bells of the door jingle and in walked three boys with looks on their faces which were by no means happy.

"Hey kid." Dean said walking over to me with a look on his face which I swear was meant to kill.

"I'm sorry!" I pushed the container full of pie into his chest.

"I shouldn't have taken off like that I know, but I just couldn't handle it. I got you pie!...if that helps any..." Dean looked at me and then to the pie which was pressed against his chest. He repeated this action a few times before shrugging and grabbing the container of pie.

"Well no one's hurt and you did get us pie so I guess we can call it square." He smiled and sat down at the counter shoveling the pie into his mouth. I was utterly shocked at how easy that was, and apparently so were the other two boys as they stood by the doorway squinting at Dean dumbfounded.

"So anyone gunna fill me in on what exactly I've been pulled into?" Jody looked over at Sam who simply smiled and took a seat next to her. Sam explained everything from Cas bringing me here to me taking off as well as what I was and why they were so worried when I took off.

"So wait a darn minute here." Jody turned in her chair to face me.

"Your life is in immediate danger and you're first instinct was to take off on your own? Wow you really fit in with these boys hunh." I laughed a bit but quickly realized she didn't mean it in a good way.

"So what are you guys gunna do? Do you have any idea how to take the power out of her or something like that?" Sam shook his head.

"We honestly don't know much. We've never encountered anything like her before but we're looking."

"In Kenny's world these creatures are not much different from normal human beings due to the lack of magic but now that she's here I'm not sure what kind of effect our world could have on her."

"Well why doesn't she stay with me then? No offence but you boys tend to attract trouble. If she's with me she should blend in and be harder to find right?" Sam sat straight up thinking to himself and then he began to nod his head.

"Well...it does make sense. She is still just a human, so if she's surrounded by other people maybe it'll make her harder for anything bad to find." Dean nodded his head in agreement but Cas looked far less comfortable with the idea.

"Sam, she is my responsibility, if anything happens to her..."

"Hey, I can take care of one kid." Jody cut him off. Dean walked over and put a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Cas. Jody's a good guy, we can trust her." I stood up and began walking over to Cas but as soon as I put weight on my right foot I felt shooting pain and nearly fell over.

"Shit!" I grabbed ahold of one of the tables and prevented a really embarrassing fall.

"Are you ok!?" Sam was up and at my side within seconds with an arm around my waist propping me up.

"Y-yea-I'm uh...I'm fine thanks." I wiggled in his arms. I wasn't used to physical contact and it was 100x worse knowing it was Sam freaking Winchester. I could feel his strong arm running from the upper corner of my back right down landing his hand almost directly on my waist.

"Are you hurt or something? What happened?" I looked up at Sam still trying to wiggle my way out of his grip.

"Yea, I'm fine I just...well...I got my anti-possession symbol done." Sam Dean and Cas all looked me over and confusion flooded their faces when they saw no symbol. I lifted my sore foot and wiggled it in the air.

"It's on my foot. Only thing is that my foot is now swollen so its gunna be kinda hard to walk around for the next few days."

"Perfect!" Jody said but when everyone looked at her confused she elaborated.

"I mean, if she can't walk she can't take off right? She's a kid I'll sit her in front of the t.v and she'll be good there for a while."

"Guys, seriously, I'm not a kid." I tried in my defense but none of them seemed to care so I just let it go. I continued to wiggle until Sam looked down at me confused.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, it's just...you're uh...you're arm..." He looked at the arm which was around my waist.

"I'm sorry...did you **want** to fall?" I looked at him slightly annoyed that he was so clueless.

"Well...no...Thank you for helping but uhh...I'm good now so..."

"Hey Sammy, She doesn't like you man." Dean began to laugh and my heart dropped when I saw the slightly upset look on Sam's face

"No! No! That's not it I swear! It's just I'm not used to guys and ..and...and you're Sam freaking Winchester man!" I talked frantically but then quickly threw my hands over my mouth as my face turned bright red.

"Oh god" I said under my breath.

"Ok, never mind. She REALLY likes you Sammy." Dean laughed out even harder as my face grew brighter and brighter. Eventually I simply dropped my head and whispered,

"I hate you Dean." Sam must have heard me because he chuckled and I could feel the arm which was holding me up tighten just the slightest amount.

"Anyways, I best be taking her home now. Give me a call if you find any information ok boys."

"No problem Jody, thanks." Dean spoke and Sam's arm slowly, yet reluctantly, loosened its grip on my waist.

"Are you gunna be ok walking outside? Do you need help?" I looked up and gave him a soft smile.

"I think I should be ok, thank you though." He removed his arm slowly and as I tried to take a step forward I tried a little too hard to walk normally and ended up tripping and grabbing onto his arm again.

"Ok...so maybe I need a little help." Sam laughed and held out his arm for me to grab onto.

"Is this better?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, thanks" Sam walked me outside and he helped prop me up into Jody's truck. As soon as I was in and began to buckle up Cas was at the truck window.

"If you get into trouble or need help for any reason at all just call for me ok?" Cas looked like a father letting their daughter go out on a first date and I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Thanks Cas. I think I should be ok though. I can handle myself." I smiled at him but he simply looked back at me with a face full of worry. As he began to walk away I called out to him and he turned around instantly.

"So...you really knew Annie?" Cas smiled.

"Yes, and he loved you very much. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect him better but I promise that I will protect you properly." I smiled and he smiled back softly before walking over to join the other boys. I turned to look out the front window as Jody entered the truck and started the engine.

"Ready to go kid?" I nodded and minutes later we were driving down the road. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was full of breath taking blues, purples, and reds. As we drove I quickly got the feeling that something was wrong. We drove to the edge of the town and continued onwards. The blood quickly drained from my face as I had a terrible realization. The boys had said that since I was now in this world that the bad guys had more than likely already sensed my power and could possibly be on their way. I think that they misjudged. I looked over at Jody who continued driving straight through into the next town and stopped at an old abandoned warehouse.

"Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?" The driver turned to me confused.

"You're not going to ask what we're doing here?" I looked the driver straight in the eyes and spoke very matter of factly.

"You're not Jody Mills. I realized as soon as we drove out of town that something was wrong."

"So I suppose this is the part where you start fighting back eh kid?" I shook my head.

"Why bother? You're already fully aware that I can't walk properly so there's no way I'd get far." As I spoke an idea popped into my head and I decided to role with it.

"Besides you need me. The boys may not know how to harness my power, but I do." The driver looked at me confused.

"Oh yea?"

"Well obviously. Why would I bother telling them? They're mere humans and how do I know that they wouldn't just kill me as soon as I told them?" The driver looked at me impressed.

"Smart girl. So, are you going to cooperate with me then?"

"First tell me what you are. I would assume shapeshifter, am I correct?" The driver clapped her hands slowly.

"You really are a smart girl, well let's go inside and get this party started." I opened the door and slowly limped my way into the old building silently praying nonstop for Castiel to come and get me. I had decided to go with my in the heat of the moment plan but I had no idea where to go with it. We reached the inside of the building and the shapeshifter led me into a small room with concrete walls and no windows and quickly shoved me inside.

"Now, you stay here and be a good girl, I'm going to go get some preparations out of the way and then our fun can begin." The shifter slammed the door behind them and I sat on the cold hard floor trying to think of how they took out shifters on the show.

"Ok so...I'm pretty sure for shifters it was...uhh...Silver! Right ok so...I have...no silver...fan-freakin-tastic." I placed my face in my hands and unconsciously began to play with my necklace.

"Wait a minute!" I undid the bead which held my necklace in place and removed it from my neck staring at the pendant. It was a small **silver** feather.

"Alright ...well this is by no means a weapon, but it's silver so it's better than nothing." I heard the door being opened and quickly shoved the necklace up my sleeve. The door swung open and a man walked in grabbing me by the arm and lifting me to my feet.

"So, this is what you actually look like hunh?" The shifter smiled down at me.

"Try not to be distracted by my pretty face kid, let's go." He brought me into an open area and sat me in a chair securing my wrists with leather straps.

"Alright, so how does this work hunh? I drink your blood and then I can kill angels? That seems a little too easy." I laughed and decided to just improvise something.

"Yea, it is too easy. You didn't really think that was all there was to it did you?" The shifter grabbed my face with his hand and leaned down so that we were almost nose to nose.

"Ok, smartass. So how do I do it then?" I scoffed

"I'm not sure a lowly shifter like you could handle it honestly." He jerked his hand away throwing my face sideways which sent a shooting pain down my neck as my head turned.

"Well if you think you can handle it I can tell you." The shifter placed both of his hands on the arms of the chair placing his face once again just centimeters away from mine.

"Try me kid."

"You know, if you're not strong enough, it could kill you. Willing to risk it?" His eyes widened but then narrowed with the challenge.

"Proceed."

"Silver." He looked at me confused.

"What?" I looked at him raising the corners of my mouth slightly in a testing grin.

"In order to harness the power of a guardian angel's soulmate you need to not only inject their blood into your system but also the one thing which you're weak to. The blood makes you almost immortal and heals you from within but it hurts like hell and you're body needs to be able to withstand it in order for you to gain the power. Think you can do it?" The shifters eyes narrowed even further searching my eyes more than likely trying to tell if I was lying but then he stood up straight and walked over to a small table grabbing a large needle.

"Just watch me." He jabbed the needle into my arm and proceeded to extract a large vile of my blood.

"You need to inject the blood exactly 3 minutes after the silver or it won't work by the way." The shifter's eyes narrowed on me as he placed the vile of blood on the table.

"Alright kid." After those words he walked out of the building and I was alone in the damp darkness.

"Cas! Cas, god fucking damn you get the hell over here and save me!" I tried to call for him but either this place was warded from angels or he had decided I was more effort than I was worth. I chose to believe the first option so I quickly got to work attempting to find a way to break the bonds which held me to the chair. I tried for a half an hour to get out but it proved to be nearly impossible and then I heard someone walking towards me through the building. Soon enough I saw the shifter walk over to the table with a second vile of what looked like melted down silver as well as a timer.

"You've got to be kidding me" I thought to myself "Is this actually working!?"

The shifter grabbed the vile of silver and after fitting it into the needle promptly shoved it in his arm squeezing the contents into his veins never breaking eye contact with my as he did it. He started the timer and within second was on the floor screaming in pain, within second of him falling to the floor he stopped screaming and was completely silent and still.

"Well that worked well..." I looked down at the dead shifter and had a quick and terrible realization. Now that he was dead I had no way to get out of the chair which held me in place. I was alone and no one knew I was here.

"I'm sure eventually the guys will clue in that I'm not with Jody but how are they gunna be able to find me in some random building a whole town over!? Fucking hell!" I began to scream and pull at the restraints but it didn't do much other than hurt my wrists so after about 20 minutes I gave up and sat still and silent trying to figure out some kind of plan. I pushed the necklace from my sleeve and into my hand attempting to use the end of the charm as a kind of dagger, it wasn't sharp by any means but it was the best thing I had so I made due with what I could. After a few hours of digging at the leather restraint with the charm I was able to pull my arm free and, ripping the restraint, quickly undid the other lifting myself out of the chair. As I began walking to the door I heard footsteps headed straight towards me and quickly ducked behind a large stack of wooden pallets. Best case scenario it was the guys, worst case scenario it was friends of the shifter, or possibly something even worse. Sadly the latter was correct. As the footsteps got closer a figure walked into the light and over to the body lying on the floor poking at it with his foot.

"Damn. He was supposed to catch the girl and deliver her to me. How the hell was he killed by one weak little human." I threw my hands over my mouth and silently spoke the name of the man whom I knew all too well to be just about the last person I wanted to see in this situation.

"Crowley"


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley, King of freakin hell, is in the house y'all! What is Kenny going to do? Trapped alone with this psychopath?

I threw my hands over my mouth and silently spoke the name of the man whom I knew all too well to be just about the last person I wanted to see in this situation.

"Crowley"

"Good help is just so hard to find these days. Isn't it, love?" Crowley spoke still looking down at the body on the floor.

"I know you're in here, there's no point in hiding." I left my hand over my mouth and tried my hardest to mask my breathing. No way in hell was I in any shape to deal with the king of hell! I crawled on my hands and knees as quietly as I could until I got to the door then quickly got to my feet and ran as fast and as far as I could. With every step I felt a sharp shooting pain go through my foot yet I ran through the pain fully aware that if I was caught I would be in far more pain than anything I was feeling now. Once I was outside and far enough from the building I stopped and dropped to my knees calling out for Castiel.

"Cas! Cas please_** hurry**_!" I sat still for a moment with no response but then, hearing a noise, I turned my head sharply and was greeted with a smile full of glistening white teeth.

"Hello Darling" and then black.

I woke up what felt like days later with no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. I opened my eyes slowly feeling the silky soft sheets which surrounded me like a cocoon.

"How did I...where...where am I?" I spoke half-awake as I raised myself into a sitting position on the bed. I looked forward and directly across from the bed there was a large dresser which held a huge mirror. I looked at myself quickly and then around at the rest of the room.

"This looks...somehow...familiar?" I stood up from the bed and as I did I realized something which probably bothered me even more than waking up in some strange bed. My clothes had been changed. The last thing I remembered was escaping the warehouse and I distinctly remember being in jeans and a hoodie yet now I was wearing some kind of silky night gown.

"Who actually wears night gowns in this day and age...and where the fuck am I!? Who changed me?" I shivered at the thought of some strange person taking my cloths of as I slept and the though almost made me feel sick. I looked around the room searching for two things. One: A clue to where I was, how I got there, and who brought me. And two: Pants! I searched through the room quickly yet quietly but I couldn't seem to find either of the things for which I searched.

"Damn it." I was becoming annoyed so I decided to try leaving the room to see if I could find some kind of clues through the rest of wherever I was. I opened the door slowly peeking my head out but I was greeted by a familiar smile.

"Well good morning princess. And how are we feeling? You went through so much last night it seems that while you were messing with those nasty restraints you lost a pretty large amount of blood and you just passed right out." Crowley sat in an arm chair in the middle of a large room looking at me with a soft smile. As soon as the bedroom door was opened I recognized where I was. We were in Crowley's house. The house where he gave Sam and Dean the colt. I momentarily questioned how we were there seeing as how Lucifer had the place burned down but I had more important questions that needed answering.

"Why...why am I still alive?" I cocked my head to the side genuinely curious why he hadn't just killed me but then I clued in that until he figured out how to use my power he needed me.

"Well darling, I don't want you dead. It's as simple as that. I don't just want to use you for your gift. I want to offer you something in return. I want you to become the princess of hell and rule by my side. I want to be there for you as sort of a ...a father figure. I failed with my own son and I feel like I'm getting a proper second chance in you." He smiled almost genuinely and I couldn't do anything but stare at him and blink repeatedly.

"Umm...what? Why on earth would I want to be the princess of hell? Dude I've freaked out at people for killing insects and you expect me to be all gung ho about killing people? You're kidding right? Like messing with me before someone comes up behind me and cuts off my head or something?" As I spoke I unconsciously turned to make sure no one was behind me as the possible reality of my own words sank in. Crowley let out a hardy laugh and I turned back to him with one eyebrow raised.

"Umm...what's so funny?"

"You're adorable! Don't worry no one's going to be chopping off anyone's head...except maybe that guy down the hall but that has nothing to do with you." I turned my head looking down the hall as the blood drained from my face.

"That was a joke darling." I turned back to him laughing slightly although I didn't find it funny in the least. As I stood contemplating whether to be frightened or angry or some other emotion we heard strange noises coming from the other end of the huge house followed by a symphony of screams.

"What the-" Just as Crowley stood up the door swung open and in walked Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"Guys!" I quickly ran over and Sam grabbed my arm hiding me behind himself.

"Are you ok?" He said softly not looking away from Crowley.

"Yea, I'm good."

"Good" As he said this I could see the tension ease from his muscles ever so slightly.

"So this is your game now hunh Crowley? Kidnapping little girls?" Crowley rolled his eyes

"Why hello squirrel, a pleasure as always I see."

"Cas"

"Got it!" Before I could question what was going on Castiel grabbed hold of me and as I heard the sound of a hundred wings fluttering at once we were gone. No longer at Crowley's but instead we had gone back to Bobby's place.

"Bobby? Cas how did we-"

"No time, I need to go help Sam and Dean. I'll explain once we return." And with that Cas was gone as fast as we had arrived.

I stumbled over to the couch witch felt familiar and safe and lifted my knees up to my chest.

"You ok kid?" I looked up at Bobby who now stood only a few feet away from me. As I opened my mouth to speak no sound came out, instead I could feel heat running down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands.

"Wow now, I aint no good with crying kids. Those idjits better get back here some quick." I tried to assure Bobby that I was fine but somehow I just couldn't. A large part of the reason probably being simply because I wasn't.

"Bobby I just... I don't know if I can handle this. People are going to get hurt because of me, I know it and I just..." As I spoke between sobs eventually it became too much for me and I fell asleep right there on the sofa my face moist with tears.

Hours later I woke up and could feel someone stroking my hair. It felt nice, comforting, and as I reveled in the feeling I buried my face deeper into the pillow I was laying on but as I heard a giggle I quickly realized, it was no pillow. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked up at the boyish face surrounded by long brown hair.

"Good morning sunshine. How're you feeling?" I looked up in confusion for what seemed like minutes before I could speak.

"...Sam?" Sam smiled down at me laughing once again.

"Yea we're back, don't worry we got'cha." As I looked up at him still half asleep terrible memories flooded back.

"Crowley! What happened!?" I spoke shooting to a sitting position so fast it startled Sam and I almost feel right off the couch.

"Don't worry we took care of it." I looked over to the kitchen and there sat Dean at the table shoveling food into his mouth and sipping on a bear.

"What...what time is it?"

"It's around 7pm, Cas brought you here and I guess you kinda passed out. You've been through a lot kid. We've been looking for you for four days straight now."

"4 days!? It's been that long? But...but how..."

"Well, something seemed a bit off when we sent you off with Jody so a few hours after you guys left we went to visit. To our surprise when we showed up at Jody's door not only was she shocked to see us but she had no idea who you were or what we were talking about so we pretty quickly figured out that a shifter had managed to intercept our message when we called Jody. Turns out her phone went missing around the same time Cas dropped you here. It took a lot of work but eventually we found the dead shifter and from there we followed the trail all the way to Crowley."

"The dead shifter...Right! I killed him...kinda." Sam looked down at me shocked

"Wait, YOU killed the shifter?"

"Umm...well...kinda...it was more like I tricked him into doing it himself...he was really dumb..." Sam looked at me with worry in his eyes yet Dean looked much more like a proud father.

"That's ma girl! How'd ya do it?"

"Well...no one really knows how my abilities work right?" Dean looked at me and cocked and eye brow.

"Yea, and?"

"Well...I told him that the only way it would work is if he injected silver into his veins and then injected my blood afterwards..."

"And that worked?"

"Well...you saw the body didn't you?"

"Hunh." Dean laughed yet Castiel looked at me as if he was ready to beat me.

"You are aware that if he had injected your blood quickly enough there is a possibility that it could have worked!?" I flinched and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Well...I told him he had to wait exactly three minutes before injecting my blood or it wouldn't work...I assumed there was no way a shifter could live for three minutes after injecting silver straight into his veins...Also I tried calling for you non-stop where the hell were you!?" Cas's eyes widened and his eye brows raised.

"You did?" I looked at him confused

"No I'm lying to you, of course I did!"

"I...I did not hear anything...I wonder if it is this world changing you somehow...there is a possibility that you may develop more abilities while in this world, so be careful."

"What do you mean 'develop more abilities while in this world'? Like I'll suddenly get superpowers or something?"

"Ok superman calm down, we'll figure it out." I looked over at Dean, who spoke between mouthfuls of food, and stuck my tongue out.

"You know, if I'm superman, I can kick your ass. Keep that in mind." I winked at him and Sam chuckled next to me.

"She's got a point." I nodded at him and join in his laughter.

"So...what did Crowley want with you?" I looked at him once again confused.

"What do you mean? What did you guys do after I left?"

"Well..." Dean swallowed his food and looked around a bit

"We were going to kick his pudgy little ass, but...he kinda took off pretty quickly after you did leaving us to deal with all his underlings, which he did perfectly I might add."

"Oh...so...he's still out there hunh..." I'm not sure why I somehow was expecting them to have killed Crowley but the reminder that he was still alive sent shivers down my spine.

"Kenny...We're not going to let him hurt you." I looked over at Sam who spoke with a gentle tone and smile.

"Yea...well...he wants me to become the 'princess of hell' so...I don't think hurting me is at the top of his to do list." Dean laughed almost forgetting the seriousness of our conversation.

"The princess of hell? Seriously?"

"No Dean...this makes perfect sense." Castiel spoke looking up at the ceiling.

"If Crowley were able to somehow turn Kenda- I mean...Kenny... to his side. Then using her it may be possible for him to lead a whole army right to heaven's door."

"You mean-"

"That's right. I think Crowley may know more about you and your abilities than even we do...and if that is the case, then we may be in quite a lot of trouble."

I sat very still feeling a strange weight pinning me in place and as I was contemplating what to do next my train of thought was horribly derailed by a loud noise coming from my stomach followed by the realization that the last thing I had eaten had been a piece of pie four days ago. Sam chuckled a little but tried to hide it probably to save me from embarrassment.

"When's the last time you've eaten?"

"umm...remember that pie at the diner..."

"You haven't eaten anything since then!?" Sam looked worried so I averted my gaze to Dean who looked petrified.

"...how are you still alive kid?" Dean said with wide eyes and it made me giggle.

"Actually I have this bad habit of accidentally going days without eating anyways so...yea... but I've never gone four days...I'm a little hungry." I laughed it off but every face except mine was covered in worried, other than Deans which was also polluted with horror.

"You sure she's human Cas?" Dean looked at the angel and the question made me laugh even more.

"Come on." hearing the words I looked at Sam who was now standing holding a jacket out in front of me.

"Let's go get you some food." I reached my hand out to grab the jacket but then quickly retracted it.

"First, uh...can I get some pants?" I pulled the thin dress over my legs remembering that it was all I was wearing. Sam laughed and pointed to a room at the end of the hall.

"Come on, you can borrow one of my shirts and I think we may have at least a pair of pants laying around here of Jo's." I smiled and followed him down the hallway. We were able to find one pair of girl's jeans which by some miracle of god fit me perfectly and I dawned a black t-shirt as well as a black and white flannel shirt which were both far too big for me. I walked out of the room to meet Sam in the hallway and raised my arms waving them around causing the empty ends to flail around wildly. Sam laughed and then grabbed my arms softly rolling up the sleeves to that they fit just a little better.

"Thanks." I said laughing although a part of me was sad that I could no longer flail the empty sleeves around.

"Alright now let's go get you some food." Before I could say anything my stomach agreed my grumbling loudly. I wrapped my arms self-consciously around my stomach and nodded my head.

"Dean, I'm taking the car."

"If you scratch baby I swear to god Sammy!" Sam chuckled as he caught the keys, thrown by Dean, and we walked outside to find the impala.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat?" Sam looked over at me questioningly as the impala roared to life. I shook my head smiling.

"Anywhere's good."

"Alright then, let's make it an adventure." I smiled trying as hard as I could not to fangirl just from sitting inside of the legendary impala. After about an hour of driving we made it to a fancy looking restaurant and Sam quickly parked the impala running to my side to open the door.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I said chuckling.

"This place has really good steak."

"I love steak." We walked into the restaurant and although it seemed to be rather fancy not many people were dressed as such which made me feel much better about the way I was dressed.

"Table for two please." Sam spoke with the waiter who quickly led us to a table with a beautiful view of the sunset.

"Wow" I said half out loud and half to myself as I stared at the view.

"Nice isn't it? I've only ever been here once. Dean and I had just happened to get this table but I've always wanted to come back and see the view again.

"Yea..." is all I could muster.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny has been rescued by the boys and is now...enjoying a romantic dinner with Sam!? How did that happen? Hope you guys are enjoying! Sorry it takes me so long to get chapters out, ahhh I'm a bad person I'm sorry . Remember to leave me lots of comments and tell me what you think! ^-^

We sat just looking at the sunset, although that didn't last long before we were interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, what can I get for you tonight?" I began to stutter out an answer but then Sam took the lead

"Two steaks please. I'll have mine medium rare and her's will be...uh.."

"Rare please." The waiter smiled

"And to drink?"

"I'll have water."

"Two waters please."

"Coming right up." With that the server was gone and we were left alone once again.

"So tell me about yourself Kenny. You apparently know all about us but we haven't really had a chance to get to know you at all since you got here."

"Well...there isn't really much to tell." Sam scoffed

"I bet that's not true." I chuckled

"Well...I'm 20 years old...Graduated high school... I'm in my third year of university…uh...that's pretty much it."

"What are you taking in university?"

"Well...since I came here I guess nothing but I was an English major."

Sam frowned," yea I know how you feel on that one." I had almost forgotten that Sam was pulled out of university and shoved into this world too. Although the circumstances were nowhere near the same.

"Yea well, being an English major is nowhere near as cool as going to law school. I mean you need to be really smart to pull that off!" Sam blushed and it made me giggle

"You know, you don't give yourself nearly enough credit. Law school or any other university. You're not going to get in unless you're smart so you're obviously no dunce yourself." I smiled at him and tried to take his words to heart.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome. And now you know you're even more special than you could have ever imagined. So what was this Anthony guy like?...if you don't mind me asking." I smiled letting my head drop a bit.

"Well...Annie, that's what I used to call him, he was a really sweet guy. I've been through a lot of bad stuff and he was always the one person who I could talk to and count on to make it better. Even when it felt like the whole world was against me he would be the one person who was always on my side. I mean sure we got into fights once in a while but who doesn't?" Sam nodded his head

"So you say you've been through a lot of bad stuff...like? If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. Just remember who you're talking to. I may actually be able to relate to some bad stuff you've had to go through."

I played with the sleeves of the long flannel shirt fidgeting yet decided that I could trust Sam so I began to tell him some of my story.

"Well...when I was a little kid I was really different from the way I am now. I used to be that kid that was always running around and you could never find me without a smile on my face but in high school...some stuff happened." I looked at Sam cautiously and he prompted me to go on.

"Ever since elementary school I've had the same group of friends. I'm not really good at talking to strangers and it's mostly because I've never had to. In high school one of my friends...well...to be honest I'm not 100% sure what was going on with him but he got really depressed and...Well...suicidal. When I tried to talk to him about it he promptly told me that it was all because of me and his being suicidal was all my fault. Needless to say I was shocked but non-the-less that was his story and he was sticking with it. It got to the point where he convinced all of my friends...my only friends...that it was all my fault and slowly but surely almost all of them turned on me. Regardless of this I was still the one who always had to talk him out of it whenever he wanted to kill himself. Can you imagine? I had to talk someone out of suicide who claimed that I was the reason for it in the first place!" I tried to keep a steady voice but my hands had begun to shake and I could hear the quiver in my voice. Sam reached over and placed a hand on top of mine.

"Kenny, it's ok. You don't have to keep going I get it." He lifted his hand and wiped the tear away that had apparently begun to fall from my eye.

"Sorry." I tried to laugh it off but he seemed to see through it.

"In the words of Dean Winchester...' Fucking humans man'." We both laughed and just as I finished speaking the waiter arrived with our food.

"Thank you." He nodded at me and smiled. I took one bite of my steak and stopped staring at Sam who looked back at me confused.

"What"

"It's...it's soo good!" I looked at him wide eyed and he chuckled.

"Yea...I know. That's why we came here." We both laughed as we began to eat.

"So-" Sam began, swallowing his food

"You mentioned before that you have a little brother, what's he like?" I chuckled

"Well he's 18 and his name's Patrick. He's a good kid although he doesn't do much other than sit alone in his dark room and play video games."

"Sounds like a normal kid." We both laughed.

"Yea well, when we were younger he was 'the kid who could do no wrong' so it was always pretty hard on me growing up but...I never really minded because I'm really protective over him so I don't mind taking the punishment for him." Sam nodded

"You know...Dean feels the exact same way about you Sam...I mean...at least the protective part. It's an older sibling's job to take care of the younger."

"Yea, so he keeps reminding me. But I'm not a kid like your brother Kenny."

"Sam, to Dean, you're ALWAYS gunna be a kid." I laughed and he joined me but he sounded almost annoyed that I was right. We sat at the restaurant and engaged in small talk as we ate and then we returned to Bobby's house where Bobby, Cas, and Dean were all still trying to dig up any information they could about me. We walked in and I walked quickly to my claimed spot on the couch, Sam quickly sitting next to me.

"Find anything new?" Sam questioned and Cas walked over to sit next to me on the other end of the sofa

"Have you ever noticed anything odd about your body? Something maybe that no one can explain?" I looked at him squinting

"Well...ever since I was a kid I've had a bad body...I mean... like sometimes I get really terrible cramps and no doctor has ever been able to explain what causes them or what's wrong with me. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Cas looked at Dean and nodded.

"You see, those cramps may be your body's attempts at containing your power in a world without magic." I looked at him eyes wide.

"So did you guys find out new information about these so called abilities of mine?"

"Not so much found out new info but we can kind of assume, going off the legends, that you have pretty much unlimited potential. Some texts depict guardian angel soulmates..." Dean paused looking annoyed-" ok can we please shorten this down to angel soul please!?" I laughed and nodded to him.

"Ok so pretty much angel souls are depicted having abilities that range from healing the sick to bringing back the dead, shapeshifting, flying, speed, telekinesis, you name it and some angel soul probably had the ability before anything else." I fell back from the edge of the couch where I was sitting and allowed my body weight to be absorbed by the back of the sofa. Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"You good?" I looked up at him with a mix of fascination and terror in my eyes.

"I...I don't know...I don't understand anything that's going on. I mean a few days ago I was just a normal chick living a pointless and menial life yet -now- I'm being told that I'm some kind of superhuman who could possibly be harboring a ridiculous amount of some sort of magic inside myself. I mean seriously how do you react to something like that." As I spoke my head started spinning and I began to breathe rapidly. Scared I looked at Sam with wide eyes before all I could see was black.

Hours later I woke up in the bedroom feeling completely refreshed. I stretched out on the bed and hoped off walking out the open door into the living room where I found Dean and Bobby at the table eating what looked like breakfast and Sam sitting on the sofa doing the same.

"Hmm. Looks like I slept all night hunh." I spoke but instead of responses from the guys all I saw where looks of sheer confusion.

"Umm...Sammy...what's going on?" Dean spoke standing up immediately.

"How would I know?" Sam answered jumping up from the sofa.

"Kenny!" Sam ran into the room in a panic and ran back out with horror in his eyes.

"Guys Kenny's gone." I looked at him confused but then started laughing realizing that they must be playing some kind of joke on me.

"Very funny. Haha, you all got me." I walked over to the sofa and laid down in my spot.

"Wait a second." Dean walked over and placed a hand on my head.

"...Kenny?" I looked at him confused and nodded my head.

"Holly shit guys the wolf's Kenny!" Wolf? I jumped off the sofa and ran to the nearest mirror. Staring back at me instead of myself was a small wolf. As I stared in the mirror I quickly recognized my eyes on the wolf.

"Holly shit I'm a wolf..." I ran back into the living room and directly to Sam who was sitting awestruck on the couch. I jumped up and placed my head on his lap, much like my dog would do to me. He smiled down and began to pet me.

"It's ok Kenny. We'll figure out what's going on." Sam looked up and although his words were reassuring the look in his eyes was far from it.

"Well, we did say that one of her abilities could be shapeshifting right? Well maybe that's what happened. Since she can't really control her powers she may have done it by mistake." Bobby spoke but he didn't sound 100% confident in his theory.

"Wait a second" Sam spoke pausing for a moment to think

"Last night she was freaking out with information overload right? Well maybe when she passed out she lost control over her abilities and this happened while she was asleep." Before I had a moment to think over Sam's theory Cas arrived accompanied by the sound of a hundred fluttering wings.

"Where is Kenny!? I can no longer sense her and that is not a good thing. You were all supposed to watch her while I looked for information. What happened!?" Cas stopped his rant to look at Sam confused.

"Why is there a wolf in the house?" I hopped off the sofa and walked over to cas making constant eye contact with him. It only took a moment for him to recognize my eyes.

"Kenny!? What did you do?" Cas walked over to Dean furious.

"Hey, it wasn't me! She passed out and when she woke up tada someone let the dogs out." Cas looked at him 110% unamused.

"Whatever, I'm hilarious."

"Dean this is not a joke. What if she can't change back?" I walked over to Cas and nudged his hand with my head as if to say 'It's ok, we'll figure it out'.

"Well, at least you're safe." He pet my head twice very softly and I walked back to the sofa retaking my spot next to Sam.

"Well...by the way she ran to the mirror I'd say she didn't even realize she was a wolf. I'd have to say that's at least pretty damn impressive." I rolled my eyes at dean's comment.

"Oh shut up." I spoke although I knew they couldn't understand me. As I laid on the sofa I tried to think of a way to fix this or at the very least to communicate and then it hit me. I hopped onto all fours and started nudging Sam's pants pocket.

"Hey Sammy looks like she's trying to get a little frisky with you. Bold move while she's an actual animal hunh." Dean laughed but it didn't take Sam long to figure out what I was really after. He stood up and removed his phone from his pocket and looked at me confused.

"Is this what you're after?" I nodded my head and began to bounce on the sofa. He opened it and placed it in front of me. When I would watch them on t.v I thought it was kinda cool how they used old school phones but at this moment I realized what a pain in the ass that was going to be. I managed with a mixture of using my nose and paws to get the phone to the texting screen and I typed up a message to the best of my doggy abilities. The message read:

"I thunk I cam type so wr can talj" It wasn't perfect but I was trying and they understood well enough.

"Ok, so we can kind of communicate. That's good to know. Now why don't you just tell us how to turn you back into a human being again?" I looked at Dean annoyed.

"If I coukf do tjat dunt u thonk I woild!" Dean laughed and Sam punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Sammy!" Sam looked unamused.

"She's really trying here Dean. Try to be a little more sensitive to the situation. She's probably terrified. I mean wouldn't you be if you had the possibility of spending your whole life as a wolf looming over your head." I swallowed hard really letting what Sam said sink in. What if I was trapped as a wolf forever? Not only was I in a different world but now I may not even be able to grow into a real human adult? As I thought about this my head began to spin and I laid on the sofa for a moment breathing heavily to calm down.

"Dean, we must fix this. If Crowley finds her like this there is no way he won't take advantage of it. If she did this by mistake that shows a lot of unknown power but since this was not only done by mistake but also while she wasn't even conscious...I don't know how much power she really has but I know it's a lot. Way too much for Crowley to get his hands on."

We all knew Cas was right, but just knowing we needed to fix it didn't help us out with actually fixing it.


End file.
